


easy there tiger

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Face-Fucking, Flip Fuck, Lots of hot sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Isak Valtersen, lots of giggles, lots of i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: “Easy there tiger.”“Tiger? Is that my new nickname?” Even laughed as he wrapped his hand around Isak’s cock and brought it to his lips.“I don’t know but you’re sure ready…to…pounce.” Isak had trouble finishing his sentence as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched Even swallow his cock all the way down.AKA Even is desperate to get Isak's cock inside him and Isak is happy to oblige





	easy there tiger

**Author's Note:**

> [Partly inspired by this amazing Drarry artwork](http://fae-voritensfw.tumblr.com/post/162505882720/nsfw-under-cutmore-draco-pulled-in-long)
> 
> Yes this is a Bottom Even fic but also has a little flip fuck at the end. If Bottom Even is not your cup of tea no biggie. If it is your cup of tea enjoy!

“Here let me do it.” Isak’s laughter filled the hallway as he reached around to grab the key from Even’s hand.

“No I’ve got it!” Even exclaimed as he continued to struggle with the key. “You know it’s hard to concentrate when someone’s hard on is pressing against your ass.”

As the key finally turned and the door gave way the two boys crashed into the apartment. Tripping over each others feet they tried to get their shoes and coats off while Isak was attacking Even’s neck with his lips. Even knew there’d be marks there tomorrow but that was the last thing he was concerned about. Getting Isak inside him is all he was focused on right now. It was all he’d been focused on since Isak pulled him onto his lap at the party and Even had felt Isak’s hardness through his jeans. Trying to play innocent and just chat with Jonas and Eva had only lasted so long. Once Isak’s fingers, hidden from anyone else’s view, had slid down the back of Even’s jeans he couldn’t take it anymore. Faking a big yawn Even told their friends he was sooo tired and they had to head home. The look Jonas gave them proved his yawn had not been very convincing. Maybe one day they’d feel comfortable enough to just say to their friends “Ya we’re going home to fuck. Bye!” But for now any excuse to run home and get Isak inside him would have to do. 

Isak was now walking Even backwards towards their bed. With a purposeful push against Even’s chest the two boys fell and gently bounced onto the mattress. Isak rolled to the side and pulled Even on top of him. As Even ground his hips down he could feel the hardness of Isak’s cock straining in his jeans. 

“Fuck baby. Your cock is driving me crazy. I want…you…inside me.” Even whined as he sat up and pressed his hands against Isak’s chest, finding better leverage to rock his hips back and forth along Isak’s hard length. Even was already so wrecked and they were still fully clothed. 

Isak ran his hands up Even’s thighs and gripped onto his ass. “Ya you gonna let me fuck you Evy? Fuck you deep and hard?”

“Yes…please. I need you so bad.” Isak pulled on the front of Even’s shirt launching him forward where their lips crashed together. All tongue and teeth and moans and neediness. Their hands pulling each others hair as they panted through their kisses. 

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Isak insisted as he pushed Even off his lap. They both hurriedly freed themselves of their clothes and threw them on the floor. Even’s eyes quickly went to Isak’s cock laying against his stomach, red and hard and leaking. In a flash Even was on his knees at the end of the bed pulling forcefully on Isak’s legs. Isak let out a high-pitched yelp. “Easy there tiger.”

“Tiger? Is that my new nickname?” Even laughed as he wrapped his hand around Isak’s cock and brought it to his lips. 

“I don’t know but you’re sure ready…to…pounce.” Isak had trouble finishing his sentence as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched Even swallow his cock all the way down. Even’s ego glowed as the head of his boyfriend’s cock made contact with the back of his throat. 

“Fuck Even. Fuck.” Isak moaned as he threw his head back and thrust his hips up. The extra pressure made Even gag but that didn’t stop him from pulling back and swallowing just as deep again and again. His lips stretching to wrap around Isak’s thickness as he buried his nose in the coarse blonde hairs around the base of Isak’s cock. The feeling of Isak’s hand now holding his head in place forced Even to concentrate. Breathe. Just breathe. Eventually his gag reflex betrayed him and he started to struggle but Isak held him there for just a split second longer. 

“Fuck baby. Ya swallow my cock. All the way down.” Isak’s deep assertive voice went straight to Even’s dick. 

As Isak’s grip relaxed now Even pulled back gasping for air, strings of spit still joining his tongue to Isak’s cock.

“Fuck that’s hot baby. I love making you gag and drool all over my cock.”

Even’s tongue licked playfully at the head of Isak’s cock while he looked up at his boyfriend. A mix of mischief and bashfulness dancing across his eyes. A combination Even knew would drive Isak wild. “Do it again. Make me choke on your cock.”

Without a word Isak pressed Even’s head forward again. Thrusting his hips back and forth as he held Even in place. 1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds… Even’s hands gripped onto Isak’s thighs as he concentrated on the feeling of Isak’s cock filling his mouth. Knowing how amazing that warm wetness felt around his own cock Even wanted to stay there as long as he could. To push himself for his boyfriend’s pleasure. 9 seconds…10 seconds… Suddenly Isak’s hand pulled away as Even heard him whine “Fuck I’m gonnna cum if you stay there. Fuck baby it’s too much.” 

Even looked up and met Isak’s desperate eyes as he slowly, leisurely, pulled back. Dripping with spit and pre-cum Isak’s cock fell heavy out of Even’s mouth. With a groan Isak grabbed under Even’s arms and pulled his boyfriend back on top of him. 

“Fuck. This mouth. These lips.” Isak’s fingers were tracing Even’s plump wet lips. A look of awe and wonder spreading across his face. Even playfully growled and bit down on Isak’s finger. 

“My little tiger is getting feisty again. This new nickname might stick.” Isak laughed.

Even reached one hand up and curved it into a claw as he roared into his boyfriend’s face. Isak’s eyes went big as he faked a terrified look. “Ahhhh! You’re so scary!”

Even dropped forward into a fit of giggles tucking his face into Isak’s neck. Even loved that he could be equally intense but also playful when he was in bed with Isak. It felt like all the protective barriers he needed throughout the day just melted away when they were here together.

As their giggles subsided Isak started gently kissing Even’s neck, his hands rubbing down Even’s back. Letting his legs slide to either side of Isak’s hips Even pressed his ass up into the air. The feel of Isak’s hands drifting lower and lower brought Even right back to the intensity he had felt a few moments ago when his mouth was full of Isak’s cock. A quiet moan escaped his lips when Isak’s hands pulled his cheeks apart and cool air brushed against his hole. 

“Come here baby.” Isak said as he shifted out from under Even, propped some pillows up behind him, and sat with his back against the wall. “I need to feast on that ass of yours.”

Turning around Even straddled Isak’s legs and backed up until his ass was right in Isak’s face. Even could hear a contended hum from his boyfriend. Feeling firm hands now spreading his cheeks Even dropped forward to arch his back, giving Isak full access to his pink pucker. 

“Fuck baby. Look at that perfect hole.”

“Are you going to lick it. Get me ready for that big cock of yours?” Even strained his neck to look back at Isak.

“Yes baby. Let’s open you up.” 

The first long lick made Even jump a bit. The sensation sending shivers down his body. Isak’s hands moved now threading under Even’s hips and holding onto his lower back. Keeping Even’s ass pressed into his face as he continued to lick in broad strokes across Even’s hole. 

Even’s moans started to fill the room. The feeling of Isak taking control of the moment. Taking control of Even’s pleasure. It always made Even feel lightheaded. Dreamy. So many moments in life he felt out of control. But here, now, in bed with Isak, he could let go and bask in someone else taking over. Someone he trusted so explicitly. 

“Does that feel good baby?” Isak’s words were muffled as he continued to eat out Even’s ass. 

“Y…es” Even struggled to respond as he rode the euphoria of Isak’s tongue licking the most intimate part of his body.

Even could feel Isak’s pointed tongue beginning to catch on his rim. Teasing his hole, spreading it wider as he thrust forward. Even pressed his hips back searching for more. More sensation, more pleasure, more Isak. 

“Mmm you like it when I fuck you with my tongue? Tell me how much you like it.”

“I…love…” Even gave up on speaking as he reached back to grab Isak’s hand and move it towards his hole. 

“Impatient are we. You need my fingers now? Want me to find that perfect spot inside and make your cock leak?”

Even’s head nodded into the bed as he relied on a deep moan to answer Isak’s questions. Even could feel Isak shift as he reached for the lube still sitting on the bed from that morning. Click! The sound of Isak flipping the top open reverberated through Even’s body. The anticipation palpable in the room. 

“Tilt your ass even more baby.” Even obeyed and flinched a bit as the cold lube made contact with his ass, dripping down his crack and finally running across his rim. 

“Fuck that looks perfect. Your hole all wet and ready for my fingers.” The feeling of Isak’s slick fingers rubbing across Even’s hole made Even’s head spin. He’d been waiting for what felt like a lifetime for Isak to finally fuck into him. Teasing still, Isak let his long middle finger rub circles around Even’s rim until finally pulling down on the tight muscle and slowly, excruciating slowly,  pressing his finger inside Even. 

Searching for something, anything, to ground him in this moment of ecstasy Even’s teeth bit down on the bedsheet while his hands gripped the back of his neck. He needed to focus or else he would cum simply from Isak’s finger slowly sliding inside his ass. And although that was a lovely reason to cum Even knew he needed more tonight. He knew he needed Isak’s wet, hot, thick cock inside him. And soon.

“More…give me more Issy” 

“Anything for my needy boy.” Isak reassured as he pressed a second finger inside. The slight burn of Even’s asshole spreading to accommodate the new thickness brought a wave of sense memory to Even’s mind. A memory of unsure fingers exploring his hole months ago. A memory of tentatively crawling on top of a wide eyed Isak. A memory of the high pitched moans Isak made as Even guided his boyfriend’s cock inside him. Filling him up. Blowing all the fantasies he’d been having since that first day of school out of the water. 

Lost in the memory for a moment Even was brought back to the present as he heard the obscene sound Isak’s fingers were starting to make as they slid in and out of him. Wet and slick and being pulled in by Even’s needy hole. Just as Even was getting used to the steady rhythm Isak paused and pressed downwards against that perfect bundle of nerves deep inside Even’s hole. Even’s toes curled as his hips bucked uncontrollably. 

“Mmm I think I found that spot you like. You gonna let me tease it. Milk your orgasm.”

“Mmhmm” Even moaned out a muffled response. 

Isak’s other arm held Even’s hips in place as he tapped gently against that perfect spot with his sure fingers. A rising heat spread across Even’s body. His orgasm rushing towards his untouched cock while Isak pressed a third finger inside. Isak’s fingers danced inside Even’s hungry hole. Spreading and teasing and pressing and exploring. It was too much and not enough all at once. Even’s body was ready to cum. Ready to explode into a million sparks of pleasure. 

Even demanded his body to focus. Cock. Isak’s cock. Stay here on the edge. Do NOT topple over into oblivion. 

“Need…cock…please” was all Even could sputter out through his clenched jaw. 

As Isak pulled his slick fingers out Even groaned at the loss.

“Lay on your back baby. I need to see you. See how wrecked you are for me.”

Even leaned to the side and fell onto his back. As he flung his legs wide open he felt his left leg connect with something. 

“Woah there Mr. Giraffe legs.” Isak chuckled as he rubbed the side of his head.

“Oh baby I’m sorry. Your fucking fingers make me lose all control of my body.” Even said as he pulled his knees up towards his chest, presenting his wet hole to Isak. Glancing up his eyes met Isak’s. 

“Hi there beautiful.” The smile on Isak’s face made Even’s heart actually skip a beat. Ever since they had crashed through the front door Even had been lost in the rising heat of lust. But now as he stared into his boyfriend’s soft eyes a new sense of calm spread across his body. A feeling of steadiness and comfort and love. 

“Hi” Even laughed gently. “I love you”

“I love you too baby” Isak said as he leaned forward and cupped Even’s cheek, pausing to gently rub their noses together before connecting their lips. Time slowed as they lazily kissed. Enjoying this pause in intensity Even moved his hands to Isak’s back, his hair, his cheek. Even would never tire of touching this beautiful boy. 

As Isak settled his full body down on his boyfriend Even let out a whimper. As lost as he was in the glow of comforting love Even could not ignore the way his body sparked at the sensation of Isak’s hard cock pressing against his ass. 

“Fill me up Issy. Please love I need you inside me.” Even whined as he looked up into Isak’s adoring eyes. 

“Of course beautiful” Isak continued to kiss Even as he reached back and used the lube to slick up his cock. “Ready love?”

“Yes. Fuck me baby.” Even’s head dropped back as he felt Isak’s thick cock start to press into his hole, splitting him open. His eyebrows furrowing as all his attention was drawn to the sensation of Isak filling him up. One slow inch at a time until he could feel the coarse hair on Isak’s balls tickling his ass. 

“Fuck Even I want to live inside you forever. So tight. So warm.”

“Do it. Stay inside me forever.” Even whined as he rocked his hips gently, inviting Isak to move also. 

Isak started moving but so slowly. So gentle. Pulling and pushing just half an inch at a time. But soon Even could hear Isak’s breath quickening. As his breath sped up so did his movements. Dragging his cock out further and further. The groove around the head of Isak’s cock starting to catch so perfectly along Even’s rim. 

“Yes…baby…just…like…that” Even moaned in rhythm with Isak’s movements. 

Suddenly Isak’s hands were sliding up Even’s thighs, catching under his knees and tilting his hips further up. With Isak’s next thrust downwards Even let out a scream. Isak had angled Even’s hips so that deep groove would catch on his sweet spot. Even could feel his balls tightening. The pressure building as Isak drilled into him again and again. 

“Fuck baby I’m gonna cum” Isak panted into Even’s mouth as his thrusts became erratic. 

“Cum Isak! Fill me up!” 

Sloppy kisses progressed into both of them just moaning into each others mouth. Gasping for breath as they chased their release. 

“Oh god I’m cumming. Fuck baby!!” Isak wailed as Even squeezed his hole tight around Isak’s sensitive cock. Isak’s eyes were darting around the room, lost in his orgasmic high. His cock still driving into Even deeper and deeper. 

“Hey baby. Look at me.” Even reached up and placed his big hands on Isak’s face. Steadying him. Grounding him. 

Isak’s frantic eyes settled on Even’s face. The desperation calming as he looked deep into Even’s eyes. Leaning forward Isak’s lips met Even’s. A mix of kisses and I love yous and smiles and oh my gods filled the space between them. 

“Wow that was one intense orgasm you had there beautiful.” Even exclaimed as he wrapped his hands around Isak’s ass and pressed him in deeper. Isak winced. “Oh fuck sorry babe.” 

“It’s OK. You’re just so fucking tight. Oh god…cumming inside you is fucking heaven. You know I don’t believe in heaven but if I did it would just be your ass.” 

Even laughed softly at Isak’s post-orgasm ramblings. 

“Oh fuck!” Isak suddenly exclaimed.

“What?” Even answered with a look of concern.

“You haven’t cum yet! What the fuck kind of boyfriend am I?”

Even smiled, “You’re an amazing boyfriend and I wasn’t going to let you forget about me. Don’t worry.”

Before Even could say another word Isak was pulling out of him and reaching for the lube. As Even adjusted to Isak’s cock not filling him up anymore his mind grew curious as to what his boyfriend was doing.

“I don’t need lube baby. Just use your mouth. Let me cum down your throat.”

But Isak apparently had other plans. Even watched as Isak poured lube in his hand and reached back to spread it across his own hole. 

“What are you doing baby?”

“I want you to cum inside me. I want you to feel exactly what I did when I came.” Isak said as he climbed on top of Even and reached back to line up Even’s cock with his hole. 

“No baby. I don’t want to hurt you. I didn’t open you up.”

“You fucked my brains out this morning Even remember. I think my ass is pretty well prepped still.” 

Even knew he had lost the argument when Isak’s hole was spreading around Even’s cock, pulling it in inch by inch. Isak sat up fully to let gravity help. To bring him all the way down, his balls settling onto Even’s treasure trail. 

The pressure was so intense. Since they had crashed through the door of their apartment Even’s cock had been hard and leaking but had remained untouched. Now Isak had it squeezed into his hole like a vice grip. Even threw his head back not sure if he would last more than one thrust. His hands jumped to Isak’s hips. Holding him firmly in place.

“D…on’t…m…ove. Don’t you fucking move.” Even stuttered out as he squeezed his eyes shut. Concentrating. Focusing. Trying desperately to just breathe. 

“Fuck Even you feel so good inside me. Spreading my hole. I want to feel your cum dripping out of me. Can you feel my cum dripping out of your ass right now?”

Even’s mind had been so focussed on his cock since Isak had pulled out he hadn’t been aware of his asshole. But now. Now it was all he could feel. As he bore down he felt the warm liquid drip slowly out of his ass. 

“Fuck Issy! That’s so fucking hot. Fuck we’re dirty little sluts aren’t we?”

“Ya we are baby. You gonna let me move? Let me ride your big cock?”

Even’s eyes opened and he almost came right there. Isak was sitting with his back arched perfectly. Mouth parted. Tongue sliding across his bottom lip. Fingers playing with his nipples. Hooded dark eyes staring deep into Even’s. 

“Move” Even directed firmly and Isak responded instantly. Using his strong thighs to drag his hole up and almost off of Even’s cock and then sitting back down quickly. Even let out a deep moan every time Isak’s hole fully wrapped around Even’s cock. Squeezing it tighter with each thrust. 

Isak’s pace quickened and Even could not hold back any longer. His yells filled the apartment as he thrashed his head back and forth. The sensations, the stimulation, the connection to this beautiful boy. Everything was so overwhelming.

And then it was happening. It felt like time slowed as the pressure that had been building all night started to release. With every movement Isak was milking Even’s cock. Like he was pulling each spurt of cum out of Even’s cock and deep into his hole. 

“You’re cumming baby. I can feel it. I can feel you filling my hole. Fuck Even.” Isak’s hands fell forward onto Even’s chest. The pressure felt good. Grounding Even as his orgasm continued to rip through his body. 

Suddenly Even heard a low guttural moan fill the room. It took him a second to realize the sound had come from his own lips. Exploding out of him as his body struggled to not float away. 

Isak was falling forward now, peppering Even’s face with kisses. “I love you Even. I love you so much.”

Even’s long arms wrapped around Isak’s back. Holding him to his chest. Unable to speak just yet he hummed into Isak’s neck. Letting his lips suck gently on Isak’s pulse point. The steady thump thump of Isak’s heart beat settling his own heart. 

With a deep sigh Even held Isak even tighter. “I love you Issy. I love you and you’re never getting rid of me.”

Isak’s soft laughter filled the room. “I fucking hope not.”

Later after a long hot shower and their usual late night snack of cheese toasties they fell back into bed together. Exhausted yet content as they wrapped themselves up in each others arms. Just as Even was drifting off to sleep Isak spoke softly.

“This is my favourite corner of the world”

“Oslo?” Even questioned.

“No, just here. In this bed. With you. I know there’s lots of amazing places to explore but this will always be my favourite place.”

“Me too baby. Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> With this fic I wanted to explore the shifting dynamics you often experience when you're in bed with someone you really connect with. Hot desperate lust suddenly shifting to a silly playful moment suddenly shifting to a quiet moment of comforting love. All combing to create a unique and authentic experience with another human being. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
